


Can God Kill the Innocent?

by starwilson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series, Werewolves, gen - Freeform, horrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of courage, with audacity, will kill. One of courage, but gentle, spares life. From these two kinds of courage arise harm and benefit. - Tao Te Ching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can God Kill the Innocent?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work on LJ, written in July 2008. Suffice to say, I /really/ hope that my writing has improved. This is pre-series, written for a table set, the prompt being 'Courage'.

Sam was alone in the apartment. For him, that was an everyday occurrence, despite his brother's wishes. Him and Dad were on a hunt somewhere near where he was, and he got _specific_ instructions ( _once again_ ) to not leave the hotel.  
  
Like he was going to anyways. It wasn't like he had friends in this school.  
  
He sighed boredly and laid back onto the daybed. Werewolves. That was the suspected creature this time. Dean was positively giddy when he heard, and Sam felt almost embarrassed for him. He didn't think much of it though; he already knew he wasn't allowed on the hunt.  
  
He knew exactly what was going to happen on the hunt, too. They find it, they fight it, they kill it, they burn it, they leave it. No questions asked, no answers obtained. It seemed pointless in his mind. Did they even know how it started? Why the werewolf came here of all places? Did he even know he was a werewolf?  
  
And, really, was it doing any harm? The werewolf was hurting a couple of livestock. Not humans.   
  
There was a bang outside, and a loud crash, making Sam jump. Making sure the salt lines were untouched, he looked out the window. And came face to face with the creature in question.  
  
His adrenaline kicked in, but he didn't move. His mind kept telling him to find the nearest gun and shoot the thing before it hurt him. _  
  
No._ Sam didn't want to do that. He wanted questions answered, even if it took all of his courage to stay where he was.  
  
But the creature- _He_ didn't move. It just looked at him. Sam took a big gulp of air.  
  
The werewolf backed away slightly, looking confused, and it changed back into the man. Sam exhaled loudly. The man had no clue. Maybe if Sam could explain it to him, he can do something about it...  
  
He opened the window just a crack...  
  
"Sammy!" Suddenly, there were bright lights and everything slowed down. There were shots fired, and he heard the werewolf- _the confused man_ yell before--  
  
He closed his eyes, exhaled once more, and closed the window.


End file.
